1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive batteries. More specifically, it relates to a device to be attached to the battery to attract corrosion. Even more specifically, it relates to a thin, flexible copper strip having an adhesive backing that allows the user to easily place the device on the battery.
Thus it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiment described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is therefore not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned herein in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many cases the terminals of a battery can become corroded because of the corrosive atmosphere in which the battery operates. The present invention addresses this problem by providing a thin, flexible sheet of copper with an adhesive backing on one side to react with the corrosive gasses in the atmosphere. This is similar to the old trick of placing a penny on the battery to present a more reactive surface to the corrosive agents than the terminals.
Following hereinafter is a discussion of prior art patents that are related to the present invention:
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,621,222 issued to George S. Wirth on Dec. 9, 1952 there is disclosed a battery terminal connector wherein a removable biased cover plate made of a non-conducting material is provided. In contrast to the present invention, there is no thin, flexible sheet of copper disclosed having an adhesive side provided with a peel off strip to allow the user to attach the strip wherever desired on the surface of the battery.
Canadian patent No. 639,484 issued on Apr. 30, 1962 to Barney M. Giles discloses a corrosion collector for batteries. This is unlike the present invention in that the Giles patent shows a corrosion collection bar having a square cross section instead of the thin strip of the instant invention. Additionally, the attachment means in the Giles patent are represented as staples driven into the body of the battery covering.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,964 issued on May 31, 1966 to Albert T. Douglas discloses a corrosion inhibitor for storage batteries. As in the Canadian patent to Giles, above, there is no teaching of an adhesive means, nor is there any showing of the peel off strip covering an adhesive surface for easier packaging and use.
As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.